1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collector, and more particularly to a dust collector having a collapsible barrel for sustaining a dust bag in a widely opened configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vacuum devices or facilities comprise one or more dust collectors disposed therein and coupled to a vacuum port, for receiving and collecting vacuumed objects or particles or dust.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,316 to Okun discloses one of the typical vacuum devices or facilities comprise a dust collector including a dust bag disposed or engaged onto a barrel formed by wires, for receiving and collecting vacuumed objects or particles or dust. The barrel may retain or sustain the dust bag in a widely opened configuration.
However, the barrel is solidly secured to the vacuum devices or facilities, and may not be removed from the vacuum devices or facilities. In addition, the barrel is made of wires that are solidly secured together to a solid and non-collapsible structure, such that the barrel for the dust collectors includes a large volume that is adverse for transportation or storing purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,744 to Triplett et al. discloses another typical vacuum device or facility comprising a collection barrel coupled to a vacuum port, for receiving and collecting vacuumed objects or particles or dust. However, after the collection barrel has been completely or fully filled with the collected and vacuumed objects or particles or dust, the collection barrel should be moved to a dump for removing the collected and vacuumed objects or particles or dust from the collection barrel, and the workers will also breathe the dusty air when dumping the collected and vacuumed objects or particles or dust from the collection barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,085 to Fritz et al. discloses a further typical vacuum device or facility comprising a collection bag received in a canister and/or a bucket, to receive and to collect vacuumed objects or particles or dust. However, no barrel or other sustaining device may be used to sustain the collection bag in a widely opened configuration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional dust collectors for vacuum facilities.